He'll Be The One
by Daisuke Anarie
Summary: Jianliang and Terriermon have a short talk about Takato. Random one-shot, shounen-ai, and mild language.


Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or any related materials. 

Author's Notes: This takes place right after the English Episode, "_Now You See It, Now You Don't_," although the Japanese names are used. This is basically a simple conversation between Terriermon and Jianliang, about Takato, and could be considered shounen-ai, so read with caution. Enjoy! –Daisuke Anarie

He'll Be The One 

The soft sounds of the nocturnal animals and the whistling of a faint breeze in the air made a gentle lullaby, but instead of calming Jianliang, he grew restless on his way home from the park, his path lit only by the crystal moon and pinpoint stars. His steps were deliberate, quiet against the ground, and he stared off, lost in thought, but luckily managing to not run into anything.

Terriermon was perched on his shoulder, drifting in and out of an uneasy doze, releasing long sighs randomly.

They remained silent until Jianliang carelessly stepped on a twig, making a loud cracking noise and causing both to jump to attention again.

"Uhn… Jen?" Terriermon asked with a small yawn.

"Yes?" the half-Chinese Tamer answered, with just as much of exhaustion.

Terriermon yawned again. "You're taking an awful long time to get home, you know?"

Jianliang stopped walking abruptly, receiving a slight rise of the brow from his partner. "I'm just… thinking," he replied, after a length of time passed.

"Thinking, huh? Moumantai, Jen! If thinking is making you space out _this_ much, it must be something important," Terriermon reasoned.

Jianliang gave a small chuckle at Terriermon's comment and finally decided to sit on a nearby bench that was placed beside the path. He shivered at the coolness of the stone, feeling the chill even through his clothes, and then bowed his head a little and closed his eyes.

"It's Takato, right?" Terriermon finally asked as he rolled down into Jianliang's lap, snuggling against his stomach in attempt to gain warmth from him.

Jianliang opened one eye to survey the small bunny-like Digimon for a moment before closing it again and sighing. "Yes, it is," he said softly, in resignation. He knew Terriermon would go on about it until he gave in, but it was true, nonetheless. The small Japanese kid was puzzling and full of surprises, not to mention had an interesting personality.

Terriermon stared up at Jianliang with his dark eyes and smiled sleepily. "Go ahead, spill your guts out." He got a peculiar look from his Tamer when Jianliang opened his eyes, and grinned. "Well, you won't get any sleep if you don't."

There was a momentary pause as Jianliang thought it over. "… You're right." A sigh followed the confession. "But you're asking for it."

"Nah, the drone of your voice will just help me doze off some more," Terriermon retorted, good-naturedly, and stuck out a small pink tongue.

Jianliang couldn't help but smile. "Fine… but I really don't know how or where to start."

Terriermon shrugged lazily, "It doesn't matter, Jen. Moumantai, remember?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"Okay, now… Tell me the juicy stuff first," Terriermon said, then squeaked when Jianliang flicked the end of his nose. "I was kidding, Jen, I was kidding! Sheesh, can't you take a joke?"

Jianliang gave Terriermon an impatient glare and the Digimon shrunk back sheepishly. "Sorry."

"He's just different from everyone else, I guess," Jianliang mused softly.

"Yeah, he created his own Digimon partner, remember?"

"Smartass."

"Ouch, Jen, that stung!"

"Don't interrupt me, then."

"Fine, be that way."

Jianliang once again flicked Terriermon's nose, but they laughed after and fell into a short peaceful silence.

"I'm worried about him, though, Terriermon. I really am worried," Jianliang admitted. "He's such a fragile kid, with emotions that twist and turn like a rollercoaster. It broke my heart to see his expression when I told him that Guilmon might not survive in this world."

"Their friendship is something special, Jen," Terriermon added, Jianliang nodding in agreement.

"Guilmon is like a newborn kitten, without sight and no way to cope with the outside world. Takato has to keep him in check so he doesn't run off. That's what he's worried about, that Guilmon will get lost and be taken away. And knowing Guilmon and his curiosity, I wouldn't be too surprised if that really did happen."

"Takato was really brave back there, though. I think he can take care of Guilmon just fine," Terriermon said.

"Maybe… But I can't help but wonder what will happen… Takato did show a bunch of courage in that tunnel and the warped field and he went the extra mile to get to Guilmon."

"Go on."

"I am, just stop interrupting me."

"Blah."

"Something tells me… that Takato will be the glue that keeps us all together. _He'll_ be the one that guides us through darkness. And… he'll be the one that has to make the biggest sacrifice in the end."

"That's really deep, Jen-"

"Terriermon-"

"-But you've got to trust him more, even though you're worried. Honestly, you worry too much."

"Terriermon…"

The small Digimon carefully climbed onto Jianliang's shoulder. "I know you like him and all, but you gotta give him a chance. Takato and Guilmon are stronger than you think."

"I don't doubt their strength, I just don't-"

"Stop worrying, for the last time, Jen! Takato will be fine. You just look out for yourself, you know? You're not responsible for anyone else but yourself. Takato can take care of himself, I'm sure."

Jianliang sighed; now realizing his wasn't going to get another word in at this point.

"But don't stop caring for him. Be there for him when he needs help. Just don't baby him, Jen. Not like Ruki and Renamon."

"That's just it, Terriermon. They don't see his potential and it really makes me mad."

"He's got a lot of good things coming for him, but a lot of obstacles, too. Just be there for him, okay?"

"Terriermon-"

"Okay?"

"… Okay."

Terriermon grinned and curled up in the crook of Jianliang's neck. "Good! Now, since that's settled…"

"Terriermon…"

"… Let's go home and hit the sacks!"

Jianliang sighed and rolled his eyes, carefully standing up so he didn't dislodge Terriermon. "You really know how to kill a conversation," he commented, starting down the path again.

"Moumantai."


End file.
